nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lewis Clark
Lewis Clark is a student in Springfield Elementary School seen ''The Simpsons'' series. He is one of Bart's friends, and one of only a handful of African-American students at the school. His best friend is Richard. Biography Lewis is one of Bart's friends and fellow fourth-graders in Mrs. Krabappel's class. He once annoyed a guilt-ridden Bart when he hid under a pile of leaves and pretended to be Principal Skinner's corpse,"Bart the Murderer" and he failed to vote for Bart in the class presidential election."Lisa's Substitute" He is most commonly seen playing in the schoolyard or elsewhere with his friend Richard. Lewis was one of the children in the Model UN Club that were stranded on an island and, thinking he was going to die, Bart mistook him for Wendell."Das Bus" Lewis also plays on the Mighty Pigs pee-wee hockey team and according to gossip is a very good ballroom dancer."Lisa on Ice" He apparently owns a gun as he was seen discharging it in school during the episode "The Spy Who Learned Me" as the class cheered after learning they were going to have a movie day. Non-Canon In The Simpsons Game, Lewis witnessed Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph go through the museum and tells Homer and says it's the first sign of the Apocalypse. Later, he doesn't know how he feels about Homer saving the Museum. Lewis found out about the Eating Contest at the Duff Brewery and tells Homer. Lewis watches the Eating Contest on TV and strangely gets the sense that Homer could've eaten more at the Eating Contest. Lewis later gets the New Grand Theft Scratchy with the other school kids and later with the kids they randomly appear in places of the city causing mayhem. The game is later banned by Marge, Lisa, and the Mob. Lewis later sees the aliens attacking the Mall, Lard Lad attacking, and The Dolphins. Lewis laughs and guessed that Lard Lad messed with the Wrong Fat Man. Lewis later wonders if the aliens Homer killed went to Heaven. In The Simpsons Game, Lewis is voiced by Pamela Hayden. Behind the Laughter In earlier seasons, Lewis could be considered as Bart's second-best friend. As the roles of Nelson and Milhouse were enlarged, Lewis was seen with Bart less and less often and was finally Returned to Background character status. Throughout the series, Lewis has been voiced by Jo Ann Harris, Nancy Cartwright, Pamela Hayden, Russi Taylor and Maggie Roswell. Due to the fact that he rarely speaks, he has no specific voice actor. His most recent speaking role is in "Stealing First Base", when after Edna Krabappel's class is moved to another classroom, he asks a student if he can sit with him. He was seen with Nina Skalka at the Le Petite Appetit during the episode, "The Daughter Also Rises". It's likely the two were dating during the episode and it's possible Nina is Lewis' girlfriend. Description Lewis normally wears a tanned shirt with a single cream stripe, green shorts, and tanned shoes. He has black hair. In "Bart of Darkness", he was seen wearing orange swimming trunks. In the episode "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", his hair color and skin complexion changed during one scene in the episode. At night, he wears purple pajamas and purple slippers. Gallery Trivia *Lewis's full name ("Lewis Clark") was revealed on the episode Yellow Subterfuge, written on Skinner's list of students. It is possible that this name is a homage to Captain Meriwether Lewis and Second Lieutenant William Clark, two noted American explorers. *Lewis is one of the few in Springfield Elementary that sometimes criticize Bart. *According to Lisa's bus seating plan, Lewis is a Leninist. Episode Appearances Episodes were he had a speaking role are in bold. ' *' ' * *' ' * * * * * * * *' ' * * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' * * * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *' ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }}